Fire Starter
by WolfPack325
Summary: Micthie is captain for the cheerleading squad and one of the most popular girls in school. Alex is totally in love with Mitchie even though she has never personally talked to her. One incident however will bring them together, but will it be for better or worse? Read on to find out.
1. Prologue

Summary: Micthie is captain for the cheerleading squad and one of the most popular girls in school. Alex is totally in love with Mitchie even though she has never personally talked to her. One incident however will bring them together, but will it be for better or worse? Read on to find out.

Okay guys I have a new idea for a story, and I am hoping you will like it. It's a Mitchie and Alex love story.

I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock or any of its characters.

Also reviews would be really helpful to me since I am a new writer.

I know it's short but they will get longer as the story proceeds.

Anyways enough jibber jabber, on with the story.

Prologue:

Alex' POV:

So it's the last day before I have to go back to school. I am now a junior at Tribeca Prep and not very ecstatic about going back. I am the biggest trouble maker you will ever meet. I am also well known in the principal's office. Principle Laritate has one whole file cabinet with my records in it. I'm surprised that I haven't been suspended more times than I have or even been expelled yet. I think Mr. Laritate just has faith that one day I will grow out of my pranking ways. Yeah right. Here are a few things you should know about me, besides from being a trouble maker. I have one best friend named Harper Finkle and two brothers. The older one Justin and the younger one is Max. I also have my parents Jerry and Theresa Russo. Also I am a lesbian and proud of it. Everyone knows, but they are all too stupid to think of teasing me. They know I will tear them to shreds and have them be my target for my next big prank if they do. Lastly I have this huge crush on the captain of the cheerleading squad, even though I hate cheering with a passion, and my best friend Harper happens to be on the squad too. Her name is Mitchie Torres and she is the most beautiful girl you will ever lay eyes on. Even though I am 100% sure she is straight as they come. All I can do now is admire from afar. There is one boy who doesn't seem to get it through his thick skull that I am a lesbian, because he is constantly hitting and flirting with me. His name is Dean Moriarty, the bad boy of the school. I guess he just likes the fact that we are both trouble makers, and that is what draws him to me. Well I just hope that one day he will give up for good so I don't have to deal with telling him "no" every single time he asks me out. Well that just about sums up my life. I just hope that one day I will be able to find that one special girl for me, even though I am hoping that that person is Mitchie Torres. I know that's not going to happen though.

Mitchies POV:

Tomorrow is the first day of junior year and I am beyond excited to get back and be able to cheer again. Cheering is my passion and everybody knows it. Even though I am one of the most popular girls at Tribeca Prep I don't have that snobby attitude most people who are popular do. I think of myself as an equal to everyone else in the school. Especially the geeks considering I am a straight A student myself. I also find time in my schedule to tutor other kids who are struggling for a little extra cash even though I enjoy doing it anyway. My two best friends however don't have the same attitude as I do. Miley Stewart is the snobbiest, most self-centered person you will ever meet. Lily Truscott is dumber than a box of rocks but still isn't as bad as Miley. They both are one the cheerleading squad as well. I really question myself sometimes on why I still hang out with them. Anyways I am still looking forward to my junior year, and hoping that this year I will find that special someone to fall in love with. Yes, I am single and always have been. I have never had my first kiss before either believe it or not. I guess I am just waiting for the right person to come along, and I am hoping that will be this year.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay as usual I don't own the characters of Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock, so enjoy the new chapter.

Reviews are always welcome; I will use them as my motivation so please review guys.

Alex's POV:

It is now 6:00 in the morning and I am being forced to get up to get ready for my first day back to school as a junior. Believe me I am not a morning person. After a few shouts from my mom, I finally get my ass out of bed. I took my shower, got dressed, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. My mom was there making me and my brothers chocolate chip pancakes, which were our favorite. I also saw that my older brother Justin was sitting at the kitchen counter reading a comic book. Of course, he is such a nerd. As I make my presence known my mom looks up and smiles at me "Are you ready for your first day back sweetie?" "No not really" I replied. "Well you could at least be excited that you only have two more years left of high school, you are almost done." "Yeah I guess so." Even though I was half way done with high school, it feels as if I just started. These days get slower every day, I swear. Then Justin butts in as usual. "Hey this is my last year and it's going to be awesome." "And why is that?" I asked. "Well, because senior year means prom and other exciting experiences." "Yeah and like you will be getting a date to your senior prom" I scoffed. It was more of a statement than a question. "You're just jealous that you have two more years" he said. "No I'm just tired of you being a know-it-all." He just looked at me with his serious glare, which I don't take as serious, I can never take him seriously, and he is just too immature for his age. I just rolled my eyes at him and started eating my delicious breakfast. After a few moments I noticed something. "Hey where is Max?" "I'm right here" I heard him bellow from the staircase as he bounded down it. "Well, since you took so long getting up and getting ready you are going to have to take a granola bar with you because you don't have time to eat a full breakfast" my mom stated. "Fine" he whined. "Okay the bus leaves soon, so you better get your butts up and moving before you miss it." I had just finished my breakfast and was out of my chair at the kitchen counter and grabbing my bag before I left the house. "Have a great first day" my mom yelled, but I was already out the door unable to respond to her. This is going to be a long day. I sighed and made my way to the bus stop.

Mitchie's POV:

I was up and out of bed at 5:30 in this morning. I'm usually supposed to wake up at 6:30, but today was different. I was so excited to start my first day of my junior year. So I was showered and dressed by 6:15 and downstairs where I found my mom making eggs and toast. Her cooking is the absolute best considering she is a professional caterer. I said good morning to my mom and kissed her on the cheek. "So sweetie is you ready to go back to school?" "Do you even have to ask? I'm stoked" I exclaimed. "Well that's good to hear, are you walking or do you need a ride to school honey?" She looked at me waiting for an answer, but I had to finish the food in my mouth before I could even talk. "I think I will just walk, you know get some of the energy to subside before I get to school." "Okay well you better leave soon if you are going to walk." "Don't worry I am leaving now. "Be careful!" my mom shouted from the kitchen as I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "I will" I yelled back. I started walking towards the school while I bounced on my feet excitedly the whole way. The walk only took about 10 minutes. When I arrived I headed straight to the attendance office of Tribeca Prep to get my new schedule for the year. I was hoping to get P.E. so I could practice my cheering for this year and I don't think that will be a problem. My all-time favorite class though was English, and I was praying that I would get Mrs. Blackford as my teacher. She was supposedly the coolest junior English teacher in the school. Even though English is my favorite subject, I was way better at math. I even volunteered this year to tutor other students who were struggling. I know geeky right? As I made my way out of the attendance office, schedule in hand I was too distracted to watch where I was going. I ended up slamming into someone, knocking us both over to the floor. I sat up quickly starting to apologize when I realized I was facing Alex Russo, the ultimate trouble maker of the school. I have to admit though, she was very pretty.

Alex's POV:

When I looked up after being knocked flat on my ass, I was getting ready to tell the person off until I saw who it was. It was Mitchie Torres. God, she was beautiful. I just stared at her with my jaw on the floor in admiration until she broke me out of my own thoughts. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah I'm fine." She had the most hypnotic voice too, everything about her was perfect. In my view anyways, she just stared at me with those beautiful eyes filled with concern. "I'm so sorry I knocked you over I wasn't paying attention." "Don't worry about it, your forgiven" I said with a goofy grin on my face. "Thanks well I better get to class" she said just as the warning bell rang. "Yeah me too." I seemed to not have a very big vocabulary at the moment. She just smiled and walked away. "Bye Alex maybe we will have some classes together." Before I could respond she was down the hall. OMG, she actually knows my name, well we have been in school together since the first grade so it shouldn't come as a surprise, but it did anyways. Well then this day doesn't seem so bad now does it? Maybe if my luck is good, I will have some classes with Mitchie Torres. I guess I will find out as the day progresses. This should be interesting to say the least.


	3. Chapter 2

So here is the next chapter guy, I hope you like it.

Also once again I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.

By the way thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far, I'm glad you like it.

Now let's start the next chapter.

Mitchies POV:

After my bump in with Alex Russo, I was almost late for homeroom. I walked in the door just as the bell rang. One thing I love about this school is that you are not forced into assigned seats. You can pick wherever you want to sit, but that means that is where you sit for the rest of the year, so you have to choose carefully. As I went to take a seat in the back of the classroom I saw my two best friends come in. Miley Stewart and Lily Truscott, who were both also on the cheer squad, Miley sat on one side of me and Lily on the other side. Miley leaned in and whispered in my ear "I almost totally forgot about homeroom, it's so not important, of course to me none of the classes are." "You know you have to keep an average of at least 75% in every class to be on the cheer squad right?" "I know, that's why I have all the nerds do my homework for me." I just rolled my eyes at her. She is o conceded, self-centered, with a huge ego. Lily leaned over and said "I almost totally forgot we had school today." She is so dense sometimes I don't know how she passed freshman or even sophomore year of high school, and she is not smart enough to have someone else do her homework. I swear she must be bribing the teachers or something. Otherwise she would have failed out of school already. I just nodded at her with a questioning look in my eyes, wondering how the hell her brain functioned. The teacher finally started class and marked everyone in their permanent seats for the year. She then went on about the first couple of weeks of the new school year in detail about important dates we should know and other things I already knew. She then passed out the syllabus and we as a class went over the rules and guidelines for that class. That took up most of the lesson, and the bell had rung signaling the end of the period just as we finished talking about how our parents were supposed to sign a sheet that we needed to turn in the next day for points. The paper was to let the parents know what they will be learning and such. After exiting the classroom I started to head to my next class, Calculus, but before I could move Miley and Lily was by my side wanting to compare our schedules. We all had at least one class together, so once we finished comparing, I quickly walked away with a short goodbye not wanting to get into another meaningless conversation with them. I made my way to the Calculus classroom where we were being taught by Mr. Gerardi. He was cool; I had him the year before for my previous math class. I walked through the door and noticed I was the only one in the classroom so far. I must be early, so I took my seat in the back of the classroom all the while saying hello to Mr. Gerardi. He was happy to see me in his class this year, I could tell. As the students started piling in and took their seats. The bell was about to ring when the last person walked through the door. I was surprised to see Alex Russo had made it into this class. I always thought she slacked off, but she must be pretty good to be able to get in this class. She looked around the room and locked eyes with me before she headed towards me. I wondered why? Then I realized that the only seat left was right next to me. When she sat down she looked nervous.

Alex's POV:

As I walked into my calculus class, the class I was most not looking forward too, I spotted her, Mitchie. All of a sudden this class didn't seem so bad after all. I also noticed the only seat open was right next to her, where I will be sitting for the rest of the year. Just when I sat down Mr. Gerardi started talking, but I refused to look up from my lap, I was way too nervous. I told myself to get a grip, but it was kind of hard to do when I could feel Mitchie's eyes on me. The rest of the class I tried to pay attention to the teacher but I was very distracted.

Mitchie's POV:

The class went by much the same as the last class did. We just went over the syllabus which our parents had to sign as well. Then we did a short review of basic math skills and some Algebra equations to get our brains back on track from the long summer we had. When the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson I looked over but Alex was already out the door. That made me really curious.

Alex's POV:

When I ran out the door of the calculus class, I almost ran into my best friend Harper. She looked up at me and said "What's the hurry? Geez." I just said "Nothing I just wanted to get out of calculus as soon as possible, it's so boring" I lied. Well calculus was boring but that wasn't the real reason I fled, it was because of Mitchie. I'm too much of a coward to even sit next to her for one hour and not freak out. I could tell by the look on Harpers face that she didn't believe me, but she dropped the subject anyways. "So how were you first two classes?" I asked. She just nodded her head and said "They are alright, way too easy though." Harper was a nerd; she knew everything so I wasn't surprised by her answer. "How about you, what was your homeroom like since I already know what calculus is like?" she laughed. "It's okay, I can tell it's going to be boring though and even if calculus is boring I don't think it will be as bad this year." "Why not?" she asked. "Because Mitchie Torres sits right next to me." I said with a goofy grin on my face. Harper was the only person to know about my feelings for Mitchie. "Awww… you have a total crush on her, look at your face you're blushing" she laughed. "Shut up" was all I could come up with as my witty remark. "Anyways are you going to behave this year Alex, no more pranks?" "Yeah right, that will never happen, in fact I already have the perfect prank in mind to start off the new school year." "Whatever it is I'm not going to be a part of it, and I don't want to know what it is either." I just laughed and said "No worries this prank doesn't include you plus why would I tell you? I want it to be a surprise." I had my evil grin on my face as I said this. "Oh boy, this is not going to go well, I can just tell." I just laughed at her and smiled like a hyena thinking about my ultimate prank to start the new school year off.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it, and keep those reviews coming.

I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place, or any of its characters.

Alex's POV:

Okay so it's the second day of school and my prank was just getting started. I stayed up all night planning this. When the school opens and teachers get to their classrooms to get setup for the day, Mr. Laritate will be heading to his office where I set up the prank the night before. I asked Mr. Laritate the day before on the first day of school if I could come to his office before school to talk about my grades and class schedule. I only did this because I wanted to put my plan into action. So here I am sitting outside his office for when he arrives.

Micthie's POV:

I always get to school before anyone else, well except for the teachers and staff. As I made my way to my locker I passed Mr. Laritate's office and was surprised to see Alex sitting out front. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm just waiting for Mr. Laritate." "Why, did you get into trouble?" "No, not yet anyway" she said with a smirk. I had to admit that smirk made her look hot in a weird way. Wait what am I saying? I don't think of girls in that way. Only her, I thought to myself. I must have had a confused expression on my face because she looked at me concerned. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine; I just need to get to the gym so I can get warmed up for practice." She nodded her head in approval. "Alright, I will see you later then." "Yeah I will see you in Calculus and Biology." I had found out yesterday that I also had Biology with her, and oddly enough she ended being my lab partner for that year. As I turned to walk away Mr. Laritate passed me and headed to his office. I kept walking down the hall to the gym unaware of what was going to happen in the next few minutes.

Alex's POV:

When Mr. Laritate got to his office door and unlocked it he motioned me inside. More students were starting to pile into the school hallways. That was perfect timing. Mr. Laritate sat down in his office chair at his desk and looked at me questioningly. I looked around his office which I had imprinted in my mind, considering I have been here plenty of times before. There was a small TV, a mini fridge, and a toaster for some reason. He must eat breakfast here. Just as I suspected he started a cup of coffee and put two bagels in the toaster and sat down all the while putting on a fabric bib. So lame, I thought to myself. After he did so he looked at me and said "What can I do for you Miss Russo?" "I just wanted to come and talk about my class schedule." "Okay well what is there to talk about?" I looked out his office window and saw the school halls were full of students. It was time to activate my plan. I looked back at him and simply said "I don't know, I just wanted to tell you I am happy with my classes." "Well I…" I wasn't listening to him as I waited for just the right moment. Right in the middle of his sentence I used a remote control pad to activate the bucket high above his head. I stole the remote control from Justin; I guess he's not completely useless. The remote control pad was made to flip the bucket over spilling all its nasty contents on his head. I pressed the button and 10 pounds of fresh sardines poured onto his head. He yelped like a little girl when they hit his head and he threw the bib he was wearing somewhere to his right. I was laughing so hard I didn't notice the smoke starting to rise from the toaster. I looked over when I smelt the smoke and screamed. The bib he threw landed on the hot toaster and was now on fire. Mr. Laritate noticed as well and hurried to pull the fire alarm. He then grabbed me by my arm and yanked me out of his office and down the hallway all the while shouting at the students to evacuate the building. He still hadn't let go of my arm when we reached outside. I knew I was in so much trouble. I hadn't meant for the prank to go that far. He took me into the parking lot and looked me in the eye with a stern look. "Stay right here, don't move." I just nodded. I was too afraid to open my mouth at the moment because when I inhaled his scent into my nose I almost gaged. I could only imagine what would happen if I breathed through my mouth. "ALEX, what the hell happened?" Harper yelled when she walked up to me. "I don't know, I didn't mean for it to go this far. You know I wouldn't burn down the school intentionally. "She looked at me knowing I was telling the truth. "You know you could be expelled for this right?" "Yeah I know" I said as I looked down at my shoes. As much as I hated school, I would never want to be expelled. This is where I spent my time with my friends I don't see outside of school often. School was my get away from my crazy life at home. Then I started to hear sirens as the fire truck pulled up outside of our school. Three men jumped out and went into the building with a large hose. 10 minutes later they were walking out of the building after putting the fire out. One of the men stopped by Mr. Laritate and told him there wasn't too much damage, and he might want to think about replacing some furniture. Mr. Laritate nodded and the fireman walked away. He immediately turned and walked up to me. He grabbed my arm again and ordered me inside once it was safe. I saw all the students staring at me knowing it was me who started the fire. Mr. Laritate walked into the closest classroom and pushed me in. Vice Principal Silver was waiting there along with a couple of other teachers. I looked at all of them with guilt shown clearly on my face. Then Mr. Laritate turned to me and yelled "What were you thinking?" I didn't know what to say so I just shrugged my shoulders. "You know I could expel you for this, and press charges" he said in a calmer voice. "Yes I understand, I really didn't mean for it to go this far. I promise I didn't." I just looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and said "Lucky you I'm not doing either of those." My head shot up "Really?" I asked. "Yes, I know how much you, like being at school even if you don't do your best, and I know you need to finish your education. I'm not going to take that away from you." "Oh my god, thank you." I said. "But you do have a punishment and I think I know just the right one." He looked at me with mischief in his eyes. "Okay, well what is it? I will do anything in order for me to not be expelled." "I'm glad you feel that way, oh and just so you know Harper gave me the idea. She can definitely run a debate with the issues on you." "Harper?" I asked. "Yes and believe me I'm sure this is going to teach you a lesson you won't forget, it is a brilliant idea." I stood there scared of what Harper had come up with. All I know is that nothing good will be coming of it.


	5. Chapter 4

Here you go guys, the next chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews. I hope you like it.

Once again I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.

Enjoy!

Alex's POV:

Mr. Laritate looked at me and started to talk, but once I heard his punishment I blocked out the rest of his sentence. This is the worst thing that could ever happen to me. He had finished talking and was looking at me for my reaction. I knew he was happy to see my horrified face. I then blurted out "Your making me a cheerleader?" I couldn't be a cheerleader, they all hated me, well except for Harper and Mitchie. Well at least I think she doesn't hate me. I was going to murder Harper the next time I saw her. She knows I hate cheerleading with a passion. Mr. Lariate said "Yes I am unless you would rather be expelled." "NO, I don't" I said in a hurry. "Good I will see you today after school in the gym for practice, and don't think I will let you slide this time." I nodded and let out a sigh "This is going to be a very long and painful year.

Mitchie's POV:

I had heard earlier after my homeroom class from Mr. Laritate that he was adding a new member to the cheering squad without them trying out first. This just made me so confused. He told me to meet him in the gym after school so I could meet our new cheerleader. He also cancelled practice so I could help out the new member myself. I was the captain after all. I agreed but was unsure of what was going on. When I entered Calculus that day I automatically noticed that Alex wasn't there. Supposedly she was the one who started the fire. Rumors of it being on purpose or accidently were going through the school at warp speed. As for me I didn't believe she did it on purpose. She just didn't seem like the kind of person to do such a thing. As lunch time rolled around I still hadn't seen Alex. Miley and Lily walked up to me and we sat down at our usual table. Automatically the first words to leave Mileys mouth were "That girl Alex is an absolute dumbass I mean who the hell sets the school on fire?" "I think she did it one purpose" Lily added. "I don't think she did" I chimed in. I didn't know why I was defending her. My mind says not too, but my heart says otherwise. Miley looked at me in disbelief. "Are you serious Mitchie? Do you know how much of a trouble maker she is? She is in that office all the time. "I know Miley, but I don't think she would go that far with a prank on purpose." "Whatever" Miley said. Apparently this conversation did not appeal to Lily. Just then Harper walked up to us. I like Harper, she was very optimistic. Even though Miley and Lily thought she was a freak. She stood next to me and said "Did you guys hear that practice was cancelled today after school?" "Yeah, I heard" "Why is it cancelled?" Lily asked. "Supposedly there is new cheerleader being forced onto the team and I have to be at the gym after school so I could give her some pointers" I said. "Well that sucks" Miley exclaimed. "Do you know who it is?" "No, I don't , Mr. Laritate wouldn't tell me. How about you Harper, do you know who it is?" "No, I just heard Mr. Laritate talking about it in the office." We all nodded then the bell rang telling us that lunch was over. Miley and Lily got up and walked away, but before Harper could leave I grabbed her arm and said "How is Alex, is she okay?" "Yeah she's fine, she wasn't expelled thank god." "That's good and nice of Mr. Laritate to not do so. She nodded and then said she needed to get to class. I waved and started walking to my own class, thinking about Alex the whole way. Biology was my next class and as soon as I walked in I saw Alex sitting in her chair next to mine. She looked defeated. I walked up to her and sat down. "How are you?" I asked. She just lifted her head to look at me and said "Just peachy" in a sarcastic tone. "I know you didn't do it on purpose Alex, that's not like you." "Thanks, you and Harper are the only ones to think that though." She looked depressed. "So Harper told me you weren't expelled. That's amazing, did you get any punishment at all?" I asked. "Yeah I did, but I would rather not talk about it." I nodded my head in understanding. Thank god we were just watching a movie today. I don't think Alex would be able to concentrate at all that well. When the lights went out I tensed up suddenly aware how close to Alex's body I was from when I was talking to her. The feeling in me is so strange whenever I am around her. I just tried to ignore it and watch the movie.

Alex's POV:

During the movie I noticed Mitchie was very tense, and I wondered why. Was she scared of me? I hope not, that was a terrifying thought. Well she was in for a big surprise later when she found out I was the new cheerleader. I started to feel sick just at the thought of it. About 45 minutes later the bell rang. I got up out of my seat not even looking at Mitchie and tried to ignore everyone else's stares. The next class I had was English, and was also the last class of the day. That class seemed to go by quicker than Biology did. All to soon the final bell rang and I gathered my stuff up so I could head straight to the gym. When I walked out of the classroom door I saw Harper waiting for me with a sad look. "Well good luck, Alex" was all she said. I nodded and started walking towards the gym, I hope this won't be so bad.

Mitchie's POV:

I started my way to the gym and passed Harper on the way there. "I hope everything goes alright" she said. "Thanks, now I just need to go and find out who his mystery person is." She nodded her head and I walked down the hall to the gym. When I reached the gym I headed staright for the lockers to get changed. Once I was done I headed to the indoor gym court. I didn't see anyone yet so I sat down on the bleachers to wait in anticipation. Mr. Laritate walked through the double doors along with our cheer coach. When he reached me he said "Sorry your new team mate is a little late, as always." I looked at him with confusion. Then I heard a knock on the gym double doors, they must have been locked from the outside. Mr. Laritate walked over and opened the door. I tried to get a good look at the new girl, but Mr. Laritate was blocking my view. When he turned around talking to the girl my jaw dropped. Alex Russo is our new cheerleader.


	6. Chapter 5

Okay guys, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Oh and by the way, when I mention Mitchies car, it's also my dream car. Right now I have a 2012 Ford Focus. It's alright but not my first choice.

Oh and the italicized text is a text message.

Also I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place, or any of its characters.

Mitchie's POV:

I closed my mouth that was still hanging open. "Alex?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded with that depressed expression still on her face. "Well it seems like you two know each other, so I will just let you work on Alex's jobs for the team" Mr. Laritate said. He and our cheer coach left the gym to me and Alex. "So cheerleading huh?" I said in an amused tone. She just looked at me with an annoyed look in her eyes. "Yeah remember that punishment I said I didn't want to talk about?" I nodded. "Yeah well this is it. It's going to be torture, I hate cheerleading." She looked at me and could see that I was offended by her comment. "Oh no, I didn't mean it that way. It's just not something I would do intentionally. The only good part is that it's keeping me from getting expelled." I nodded but didn't say anything. This situation suddenly became awkward. "So…. What am I going to be doing?" she asked. "Well today I might as well see what you have to offer." "That won't be much, believe me. I am not the sporty type." "Well maybe I can get you involved you somehow, but for now let's just talk about the rules and basics of cheerleading" I said. "Do I have to wear one of those ridiculous outfits?" she asked. "Yes you will have to" I said with an amused expression plastered on my face. She looked at me horrified. This just made me laugh. "I like your laugh, it suits you" she said. I just blushed and said "Thank you." She smiled and sat down next to me. For the next half hour we went over everything having to do with cheerleading she would have to know about. When we were finished we sat on the bleachers having a casual conversation like we had been best friends since kindergarten. I actually really liked Alex. She was funny, optimistic, and smart when she wanted to be. My stomach would not stop fluttering every time she smiled or laughed. I am not sure what is going on with me, but I think I have a crush on this girl. My heart says I do, but my mind is saying that that's ridiculous. I don't know what to believe this was all so confusing.

Alex's POV:

When we finally stopped talking and laughing I noticed it was 6 pm. I couldn't believe it, we were there talking for almost three hours. When I saw the time I knew it was time for me to go home. Even though my ride home was from Justin, he was already long gone by now. I sighed in frustration. "What is it Alex?" she asked me. She sounded concerned and that made me smile. "Nothing, it's just I have to get home but I have no transportation. I guess I can call my parents." "That won't be necessary" she said. I was confused. "I will drive you home, I have my own car." "Really? You don't have too." I said. "Nonsense, I will drive you home and will not take no for an answer" she laughed. I smiled and got up offering her my hand. She took it and I pulled her up and said "Lead the way" as I motioned to the double doors. She smiled and headed for the doors and out to the student parking lot. When we got to her car, I was surprised to see a pine green colored Jeep Wrangler. That was my dream car. "No way" I said. "What?" she asked. "This is your car? I have always wanted a Jeep Wrangler." She smiled and let out a small laugh. "Well she's my baby, I love this car." "I never thought of you as the type to have a Jeep Wrangler." "Really, and what car do you think I would have had?" "Um, maybe a bug or something small along those lines?" She laughed. "Those are way to girly for me." "I agree" I said. "So what are you waiting for? hop in." I did as she said and jumped into the front passenger seat. She got in and started the engine. "Okay, now you lead the way" she laughed copying my line from earlier. I smiled and told her how to get to my house. About 10 minutes later we were outside my house. "Thanks for the ride" I said. "No problem." As I jumped out of the car and closed the door, I heard a window being rolled down. I turned to her and she handed me a piece of paper. "Call me later so I can tell you when the next practice is." I took the paper and she smiled as she rolled up her window and drove down the street. "Oh my god, I have to call Harper."

Mitchie's POV:

When I left Alex at her house I suddenly felt lonely. These feelings are starting to frustrate me to no end. Oh well I guess will just have to see how this plays out. When I go home I ate dinner quietly. I could tell my parents were curious. I then went upstairs to get ready for bed when my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID to see it was Miley. I answered the phone but before I could say anything, Miley blurted out "I have been calling you all day, what the hell happened? Who is the new girl on our team?" "Okay calm down geeze, I spent most of the day with Alex; she is our new team member." "What?" Miley yelled into the phone. "You are not serious? Alex, as in Alex Russo, the arsonist?" "Miley she didn't start that fire on purpose and plus she is actually really cool once you get to know her" I defended Alex. "I don't think this is a good idea" she said. "Of course you don't, let's just give her a chance, alright?" "Okay fine, I will see you tomorrow" "Okay bye" and I hung up. Just as I settled in and my eyes were starting to droop closed my phone went off again. "Shit, really?" I looked at my phone to see a text from an unknown number. I opened it and it read _Thanks for the help today, I am glad to be your friend, I will see you tomorrow. –Alex. _I found myself smiling uncontrollably. She was so sweet. I texted back _you are welcome, goodnight Alex, I will see you tomorrow. –Mitchie. _After that I instantly fell asleep with a smile on my face and thoughts of Alex swimming in my thoughts and into my dreams.

Alex's POV:

As soon as I walked into my house after Mitchie dropped me off, I went straight to my room so I could call Harper. I already dealt with my parents earlier that day about the fire that was why I was gone for the first half of school. I called Harper and a few seconds later she picked up. "Hello?" I heard her say in a groggy voice. I must have woken her up. "Sorry, did I wake you?" "No, I wasn't asleep yet. What do you need, how did that meeting with Mitchie go?" she asked. "It was awesome; she is greater than I thought Harper." "That's good, so what is the real reason you called me?" she asked me in a knowing tone. "She gave me her number" I said all giggle like. "Really, that's awesome Alex." "Yeah but I need to go. I'm tired and it's been a long day" I said. "Okay well then I will see you tomorrow" then she hung up. Before I went to bed I sent Mitchie a text telling her how much I appreciated today. She sent a text back saying that she was welcome and to have a good night. I smiled at this. Micthie Torres what in the world are you doing to me? I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep with thoughts of Mitchie going through my head.


	7. Chapter 6

Okay guys here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if it's kind of boring, this was just a fill in chapter, but the next one will be better. I promise.

I try to upload a new chapter at least once a day. It usually won't be until the late afternoon or night because that's when I have my free time away from all my college classes and homework.

Also I want to give a shout out to some of reviewers,

Lisapizzalol- thanks for all the encouragement, and I always listen to Demi when I write, I actually saw her in concert about a month ago. She was amazing.

Demenaforever13- thanks for all of your reviews, they really encourage me to keep writing.

Once again I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.

Alex's POV:

I woke up the next morning in a daze. I had just woken up from the most perfect dream involving Mitchie. I looked at the clock. It was 6:00 in the morning. I woke up a half an hour early. Oh well there was no going back to sleep now. So I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After I showered, brush my teeth, got dressed, and did my hair it was 6:30 now. I went downstairs to see my mom watching the daily news on the television. She looked up at me and said "Wow, you are up early." "Yeah I woke up 30 minutes earlier than usual. " She smiled at me and motioned to the kitchen table and said "Breakfast is already done. Help yourself." I looked over to find a huge buffet full of breakfast foods. Things like eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice were spread across the counter. "Wow Mom you went all out this morning, why?" "I just felt in the cooking mood" She said with a shrug. "Okay, thanks" I said and then sat down at the counter and started scooping food onto my plate making sure there was enough for Justin and Max. When I finished 15 minutes later, I put my dishes into the sink and then said to my Mom "I'm leaving early I will see you after cheer practice." She nodded and resumed watching TV.

Mitchie's POV:

When I woke up that morning I had a huge smile on my face still thinking about Alex. My head seemed to be filled with thoughts that only involved her. I couldn't deny it now. There were too many signs that lead me to the fact that I really did like Alex as more than just a friend. The thing was though I didn't want to act on my thoughts, afraid that if I told her that I liked her, she would freak out and not want to be my friend. I waltzed downstairs and into the kitchen where breakfast was waiting for me. I quickly ate and ran out the door before my mom even noticed I was gone. I just wanted to get to school early so I could see Alex again. Then it hit me, why not text Alex and ask if she wanted a ride? Her house is on the way to school, plus I know for a fact she doesn't like going in the same car as her brothers. So I pulled my phone out and texted_ Hey, do you want a ride this morning?_ Almost immediately I got a text from her saying _I would love that, so much better than riding with my brothers._ I smiled and texted back _Great I will be there in 10 minutes._ Ok was all I got back. I then headed to my Jeep Wrangler and got in, and I was off on my way to pick up the girl of my dreams.

Alex's POV:

When I got the text from Mitchie asking me if I wanted a ride to school, my heart soared. I finished packing up my stuff and headed to the front door to wait out front for her. Exactly 10 minutes later, a pine green Jeep Wrangler pulled up outside of my house. I walked over and she opened the passenger door for me from her side of the car. I hopped in still amazed at how awesome her car was. I then turned to look at her after I finished buckling my seat belt. She was smiling at me. "Hey, I thought you would want a break from riding with your brothers" she said. "Yeah thanks for that. Justin is constantly going on about his grades and projects from school and Max just babbles on about nothing important" I said. "Well I'm happy to help" was all she said. She then turned her eyes back to the road, and 5 minutes later we were parked in front of the school. The school was actually mostly empty considering we got there early. I jumped out of her car after she shut off the engine, and she followed suit. She locked the car and came around to my side of the car and said "You are not planning on skipping cheer practice today are you?" "No, I actually think this won't be so bad" I said while I smiled. She looked at me skeptically, obviously not believing me. I just laughed and started to walk towards the school. She followed after me. There was still 30 minutes until school officially started, so me and Mitchie walked down the hall to my locker. Oddly enough her locker was only a couple of lockers away. We both started pulling out the books we would need before lunch, when we heard an annoying voice behind us. It was Miley along with Lily by her side.

Mitchie's POV:

"What are you doing talking to _her_? " Miley asked. "Miley, there is no reason to be rude" I said. "She is just as much a part of this team now as you are." "Well I still don't like it." "Yeah, I'm still captain and I say don't be rude to her, she is actually really fun to be around." I saw Alex smile next to me when I said that. "Whatever, I think you are losing your mind Mitchie." "You know I'm standing right here" Alex said. Miley looked at her and glared "Oh really? I hadn't noticed" Miley said is a sarcastic tone. "Alright that's enough Miley." I looked over at Alex and said "Sorry about her." Then the bell rang telling us to get to class. I looked at Alex and said "I'll see you in Calculus" and then gave her a side hug. When I pulled away I could see a slight blush on her cheeks. I smiled, and then I headed to homeroom without a word to Miley.

Alex's POV:

When Mitchie walked away, Miley glared at me again and then stalked off down the hallway after her. I wasn't mad or offended by her gestures. I was too busy thinking about Mitchie hugging me. That definitely made my day. I had a feeling she really liked me, even if it wasn't like the way I wanted it to be. What with her defending me against one of her best friends, and giving me a ride to school, I guess I could say she is not one of those spoiled, self-centered bitches like the Miley and the rest of the cheer team. Well except for Harper as well of course. Mitchie was definitely a good girl who doesn't treat people like shit, and treats them the way she wants to be treated. The more I learn about her, the more I fall for her.


End file.
